custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Arrum
Arrum are humanoid beings that can use elemental powers, based on their race. History Arrum were created before the Toa as a prototype. They were later perfected and eventually became Toa and Matoran. Arrum were allowed to live however because of their extraordinary strength. Arum were placed on an island in the eastern part of Mata Nui, and the island was never put on any map, hiding them forever. Colonization However, some Arrum disagreed with others over religious reasons and moved to different islands. Eventually a plague spread on the home island and it was deemed inhospitable. One Arrum colonists landed on an island in the souther chain and named this new island, Indarus, or Salvation. When Mata Nui crashed on Aqua Magna, it killed many Arrum. Only one village remained on Indarus, yet it was thriving. A Vast World A adolescent Arrum by the name of Adert got into an argument with the village elders and accidentally destroyed the entire village. Adert was the only one who survived, but didn't remember anything. Spherus Magna Unknown to Adert, the sole survivor, there were many other Arrum. After the Great Spirit robot could no longer sustain life, the Arrum exited the body from the left foot and settled in Lein's Drift. However, some Arrum were not able to exit the GSR, and thus are still trapped in it. Tomorrow Day While Adert watched the world as he knew it die out, he saw the death of the Arrum at the hands of a band of Skrall, save for one who he recognized as Wilora. Following the attack, Adert went to Teriff and forced him to save Wilora. He also attacked Orim, a Skrall, in retaliation for the extinction of his species. Races Different races of Arrum have different powers. *Shadow-Walker **Shadow-Walkers are extremely rare, and can control, absorb, and manipulate the elements of darkness and light. They are generally anti-social and more often than not, depressed. *Mind-Wanderer **Mind-Wanderers can control others, read minds, and also be able to see into the past based off of thoughts and feelings from those from the specific timeframe. Many Mind-Wanderers go insane after using their powers for too long. *Time-Echoer **Time-Echoers can take on the personality of those from long ago, but only through the help of memories and feelings. They are generally quiet and conceded, preferring to avoid people. *Sound-Stalkers **Sound-Stalkers can lower or raise sound, and alter an individuals' hearing and speech. They are generally greedy and self-centered. *Flame-Raisers **Flame-Raisers can raise heat, fire, or plasma from the surface they are standing on. They are generally hot-headed and will take to any challenge. *Ground-Quakers **Ground-Quakers can manipulate earth, stone, rock, and certain minerals and crystals. They generally are anti-social, and will rather be mining than talking with others. *Frost-Wavers **Frost-Wavers can freeze near any substance and move water. They are generally outgoing and friendly. *Death-Keepers **Death-Keepers can alter a person's time of death, or give one the qualities of a corpse. They are generally odd and have a dark, twisted sense of humor. *Wind-Wakers **Wind-Wakers can create or manipulate wind, air, clouds, sky, and to an extent, space. They are generally very smart, and great comedians. *Metal-Forgers **Metal-Forgers can create or manipulate metals, particularly iron, copper, or gold. They are generally pure of heart, but can be tarnished. *Storm-Bringers **Storm-Bringers can summon storms, tempests, and typhoons. They are generally energetic, but moody. *Weight-Breakers **Weight-Breakers can manipulate a individual's force of gravity. They are wise and mature and generally willing to help others. *Wild-Lovers **Wild-Lovers can summon wildlife, purify lakes, streams, and wildlife. They also have some power over the green. They are generally pacifists, and love music. Known Arrum *Adert, a Shadow-Walker *Xavawn, a Mind-Wanderer *Driftner, a Time Echoer- Village Elder. *Idimer, a Flame-Raiser- Village Elder. *Ashen, a Metal-Forger- Village Elder. *Tabrimer, a Weight-Breaker- Village Elder. *Wilora, a Frost-Waver- Female- Adert's true friend. Also part of Adert's band. *Olkrim, a Sound-Stalker- Part of Adert's band. *Norram, a Wind-Waker- Part of Adert's band. *Lashen, a Death-Keeper- Part of Adert's band. *Ven, a Storm-Bringer- Part of Adert's band. *Yuras, a Wild-Lover- Female- Village Elder. There are millions more, but most were never met by Adert, who is the only provider of information regarding them. Triva *The plural of Arrum is still Arrum. *Most of the Arrum abilities and powers are based off of scraps of old stories Darker511 wrote. *At first, the Arrum were made so that Darker511 could write his own story, but eventually he could not keep up with this story and thus scraped it. He then brought back the Arrum when he faced a dilemma about Adert's species. *The Arrum's history was made up as Darker511 created this page. *The Mind-Wanderers' abilities and traits were inspired by Professor X from the Xmen movies, particularly Days Of Future Past, and Shawn Spencer from Pysch. *The Ground-Quakers' anti-socialness was inspired by Will Burrows from the Tunnels series. *In non-cannon, Wind-Walkers are able to beat you at any video game. *All of the known Arrum were people who Adert knew well. *Most Arrum are not destined to be transformed by Energized Protodermis, and have an extremely bad reaction to its effects. Category:Arrum